Mithras
MITHRA - THE SUN GOD (Mithra, Mythra, Mitras, Deus Sol Invictus, Mihr) “Spirit of Spirit, if it be your will, give me over to immortal birth so that I may be born again and the sacred spirit may breathe in me.” To those whom have had the pleasure of seeing Mithra in person will note that he has a living robe of flowing red with interlace gold embroidery on top and has a beard. I did not see his cap but I was aware that he wore one and do believe it was as the one above, my Exact words I spoke to him were “you have an exquisite gown” I felt a gushing feeling of adoration and awe wash over me as I said these words. First I saw his gown and then his lips followed by his channelling which appeared as misty grey rings of echoing vibrations before the vision ended. It was an experience I shall never forget. Mithra was summoned by a friend when I was in need during a vicious P.S.I attack via Astral Abusers. The term Mithra is from the Avestan Language. “Mitra” comes from the Vedic common noun. Mithra/Mitras meaning- Mi “to bind” trs- “causing to”. Mithra = “that which causes binding”. Preserved in the Avestan word for “covenant, contract, oath.” Mithra (Old Persian) is the Zoroastrian angelic divinity (yazata) of covenant and oath. In addition to being the divinity of contracts, Mithra is also a judicial figure, an all seeing protector of truth and the guardian of cattle, the harvest and of “the waters”. Origin It must be stated that Mithra has a lot in common with Jesus Christ, although Mithras is an older religion than christianity. Mithra born of a virgin, born on Dec 25th, had 12 disciples performed miracles, was dead for 3 days, resurrected on ‘Sunday’. Originally born in Persia on around 1200bc, Mithra was an Iranian Warrior whom carried a mace weapon. Ascention Mithra/Mitras ascended to the heavens where he became one of the first Angelic Divinity of the Zoroastrian Gods and later the Roman god- Deus Sol Invictus. Mithras can be best found in the Zoroastrian religion and Biblical text called Khorda Avesta - meaning the common book of prayer. Where he is described as “Mithra of wide pastures, of the thousand ears, and of the myriad eyes”. (yasna 1:3) “The lofty an everlasting, the province ruler” (yasna 1:3) He is the first of the three Zoroastrian gods whom gives his alliegence to Azura Mazda along with another whoms name is unknown to me personally. Also worshipped by ancient Roman soldiers and heiracy,under the religious title of Mythrasism- The Mithraic mysteries. Theres quite a bit of knowledge that can be found on the internet about Mithra for those whom are willing to seek it out. Symbols The Zoroastrian symbols for Mithra, is a cresent moon upside down a the letter V upon it. Roman symbol for Mithra/Deus Sol Invictus, is an x symbol atop of the letter P with an extended tail. Category:Gods Category:Solar deities